


Rock MY World

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rockband, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Sequel to Rock Your World. (Yeah.... so much for one-shots....)Three years have passed. Raph and Leo face ups and downs in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aahhh.... hmm...." Leo's moans were soft and sensual. They sent shivers down Raphael's stomach. "Nngghh.... aaahhh....." 

"Oh, Leo.... shell...." Raph continued to thrust into the smaller turtle. Every groan he would receive was like a trophy in his heart. "Yer so hot...."

Raphael lifted Leo's legs over his shoulders, digging his erection even deeper into his anal cavity, striking the hidden bundle of nerves dead on. "F-fuck! Aaa~hhh..... yessss~..." Leonardo's body curved as much as his shell would allow it to. Raphael knew Leo was at his limit, his moans and leaky cock a clear give away of his arousal. He grabbed the bobbing forest-green penis and started to pump it to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Ra-ph-ieee~..... nnnggghhhh!" Leo's penis swelled and spasmed as thick strings of white semen painted his plastron and neck, the last bits of it rolling over Raphael's knuckles. The orgasm was so strong, Leonardo's inner walls constricted around his lover's cock, coaxing Raphael to cum as well, deep inside him. 

They both panted while holding still, embracing one another. Neither wanted to be the first to let go.... they had missed each other so, so much. 

Leo was finally able to slip his legs off from Raph's shoulders. When those beautiful golden irises looked up to him, he smiled tenderly and pulled the emerald body towards him, cupping his beloved's face, he placed gentle soft kisses on Raphael's lips and chin. "Surprise...." Leo whispered.

Raphael couldn't help but chuckle, turning his face to the trail of clothes and bags they had left behind from the door to the couch where they were now lying on. "Ya should've told me you were back..."

"I didn't want to be a bother in case you were busy... besides, I was hoping to surprise you if you weren't... looks like my gamble paid off." Leo smiled, to which Raph rolled his eyes. "You look tired, Raphael. How's the thesis coming?" 

Raph gave a low growl. "It's coming..." he said lowly. 

"Raph..." Leo had a small frown on his face, not one of anger, but one of worry. "If you didn't have to work so many hours you would have more time to rest and dedicate to your school-work." 

"Yeah? And how 'm I supposed ta live if I can't pay my rent 'n' food?" Raphael stood up and started picking up the mess.

"I know I've said this before... but I'll say it again: let me help you with your rent." Leo followed him with his sight. 

"And I'll say what I told ya a million times before: no. I ain't no dead-beat who needs his rich boyfriend ta pay fer his shit." Leo rolled his eyes as he pulled himself to sit. As if feeling the hazel eyes burning through him, Raph took a deep breath. "Don't take me wrong, Leo. I appreciate your offer, I really do... but it wouldn't sit right with me."

"It's not like it's a lot of money..." the second the words left his mouth Leo regretted them. He saw Raphael's body tense up, he could feel the angry aura irradiate from the larger turtle. "I mean, Casey's grandmother was very kind to help you out, but you know truly what she wanted was someone trustworthy to look after her apartment after he moved in with April. No one is trying to give you any charity, Raph." 

"No one other than you, right Leo?" Raph hissed. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Leo gritted out, feeling his temper rise as well. "Why won't you let me help you?" 

"'Cause I don't need yer help. I don't need anyone's help! I'm fine by myself, getting by just fine." He tossed Leo his shirt and pants. 

"Raph, I just got back, don't pick a fight over nothing." Leo was trying his best to keep his temper in check, knowing that if he gave into it, it would feed a fire that would devour everything in its path. 

Raph took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing. "Just drop it, Leo. You drop it and I'll do the same." He turned and offered Leo a hand to get up. The smile on his face was forced, but Leo appreciated it regardless. He really didn't want to fight. Raph pulled Leonardo up. "I'm sorry... I know you're trying ta help, but really, I'm fine." 

Leo looked into his eyes. He smiled, and going on his tippy-toes he reached Raphael's lips with his own. "Promise you will come to me if you need anything?" His words were more of a plea than a favor. 

"I promise." They squeezed each other in a tight hug. "Boy, did I miss you..."

"I wish you could've come with us..."

"Yeah... but I would've probably ended up murdering Mikey and then you would've been down a drummer for the tour." They both chuckled. 

Suddenly, Leo felt something warm start to slide down the inside of his thigh. He blushed profusely as he slid his hand behind him. "Shit, I'm.. uhm... bathroom!" He ran to the restroom leaving a blushed but laughing Raphael behind. 

While Leo jumped in the shower, Raph grabbed the windex bottle and began to wipe down the leather couch from the evidence of their love making. Their scent was still in the air, and he couldn't help the churr that crept up his chest as he took in whiffs of the intoxicating musk. On second thought, maybe he needed a shower as well... right this second. 

As Raph was setting the cleaning supplies down with a lecherous grin, his phone rang with its characteristic loud alarm sound. He grunted his annoyance, and decided to ignore the call. Whenever Leo was present he became his priority above anything else going on around his world. 

Leonardo was pouring soap on Raph's loofa when his lover jumped in the shower behind him. "What took you so long?" 

Raphael wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his beak into the forest-green neck. Leo turned his head opposite to expose more flesh, moaning at the feel of Raph's thick tongue over his skin. "Sing for me, Leo..." Raph whispered right before he dug his teeth into Leonardo's collarbone, eliciting a loud moan from him. "Like that... more... let me hear you sing for me." He lapped his tongue over the bite mark, suckling softly at the same spot, leaving a beautiful love mark behind. 

Leo hissed and moaned, calling Raph's name in broken syllables as he let it roll off his tongue. Raph marked Leo's body therally in every place which could be covered by clothes: his groin, the back of his thighs, his buttocks, the exposed skin between carapace and plastron... his tail. With every love bite Leo sang his moans and churrs for Raph. 

The larger turtle raked his teeth over Leo's chin, nibbling on his jaw as he slowly pushed his cock into the tight ring of Leo's ass. It was so slow it was painful. "Raphael~...." 

"Yes...?"

"Raphaeee~l...."

"Yes, baby...?"

Leo opened his mouth and gasped a silent scream, his eyes wide and glistening with pleasure, his teeth bitting down on his delicious lips. Just the sight pushed Raph over the edge, making his thrust violently into Leo three times before he emptied his seed. Each penetration rocked Leo off his heels, the light vertigo sending him to nirvana as well. 

Once their breathing slowed a bit, they passed their fingertips along each other's body, caressing their beloved' skin. 

Leo picked up the loofa and reapplied the soap, making it suds before scrubbing Raphael's plastron. They washed each other, sharing giggles and quick stories of things that happened while they were away from one another. 

Leo was done first, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to the living room to gather clean clothes to change into, when suddenly he heard Raph's phone go off. "Raph, your phone is ringing!" He walked towards the device as he slid his pant legs on. 

"If it's work they can go fuck themselves! It's my day off, damn it." 

Leo picked it up in his hand and glanced at the screen. "It's not work..." a picture was flashing on the screen. 

"It isn't? Answer fer me, babe."

"Who's Trax...?" Leo swiped the screen to answer. "Hello-."

The second the name was enunciated from his mouth he heard Raph stumble and run towards him. Butt naked and still pretty wet, Raph yanked the phone from Leo's hand. "Hello?" 

Leo frowned a little, curious as to who was this person that had made Raph so excited all of a sudden. In the three years they had been together he had never heard of this Trax person... but come to think about it he hadn't really heard much about Raph's friends at all. He realized he has never really stoped to ask, and had assumed that like him Raph had limited his relationships due to his restrained and traumatic life. He had been selfish, and he scolded himself internally for it. 

"Yoooooo!!!! What's up, kid!? Haven't heard from ya in ages!- huh? Who? Oh, that's just Leo." Those words stung like daggers. "Nah, I'll tell ya later." Leo kneeled down to get his shirt. He could feel his blood raising to his head. Raph kept talking as he making way back into his room, closing the door behind him absent-mindedly. That was it. Leo felt a volcano erupt in his face. 

He stood up and swung the door open, when Raph turned to look at him with a bewildered look. Leo tossed the damp towel at his face. Then immediately slamed the door shut again. He pulled his shirt on in record time. By the time he was closing the front door behind him, he heard Raph call his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back from touring and Leo reunited with his beloved....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, guys! My thumb is healing very slowly since I keep hurting it at work and stuff.... it's still pretty swollen at the knuckle but I can fully use it.... so for those who are still with me, here is chapter 2 for he sequel to RYW. Thanks for reading! And please do leave a comment! I love comments!

RMW 2

"It's just Leo..." 

Those words kept ringing in Leonardo's head. Never did he thought he would be feeling such raging jealousy for Raphael. If anything, he trusted Raph the most; he had been on tour for two months, away from Raphael, the thought of treason never crossing each other's mind. 

Leo's steps were hurried. He averted his sight towards the floor, avoiding eye contact with any passerby; if he was spotted by a fan it could reek havoc around him, and he was not in the mood to entertain the public at this moment. His mind kept racing... who was this 'Trax' guy? The image on the caller ID was that of a reptilian humanoid, horns on his forehead, thick, muscular arms, and a smile... a cocky little grin which had rubbed Leo the wrong way. 

Shaking his heads to disperse the image, Leo sped up into a jog. "Stop it, Leonardo. You know Raph better than that," he whispered to himself. "He'll explain everything... He will. Because he loves me." His steps slowed down as his heart did the same. Bracing himself against a wall, he took several deep breaths before turning around to head back to Raph's place. "He will explain, and I will listen and understand." Leo loved Raph with all his heart, and his heart told him this was all just a big misunderstanding, and everything would be all right. 

All of his life Leo had known he had a temper for which as a child he had suffered at the hands of abusive adults during the short time he belonged to the foster-care system thanks to his stubbornness, but as an adult he had learned to keep his temper in check. It wasn't until he met Raph that he found someone who had an innate ease when it came to riling him up. Raph said it was because there was too much passion between them. Mikey said it was cause Raph was just as stubborn as Leo was. 

Leo turned his body hard, already stepping forward to his destination, when his momentum was blocked by a hard obstacle that almost send him flying back, if not for the pair of strong emerald-green arms that surrounded him. "Found ya, Fearless..." Raph's smile melted whatever was left of Leo's earlier rage. 

Leonardo pouted his lip out; another reaction he would only allow himself to show Raph. Then he planted his forehead on Raph's plastron before muttering, "Sorry..." Raph's eyes narrowed tenderly, he kissed Leo's head lightly before placing his favorite fedora on it. He grabbed Leo's hand to walk towards a small cafe which they frequented. 

Taking their usual corner table, the shop manager recognized his incognito celebrity client and hurried to bring them their usual beverages over, knowing the pair appreciated the anonymity. Leo hadn't really spoken much, and Raph knew it was partly because he was embarrassed and was searching for the right words to approach the subject. Raph figured he could give his lover a hand. "I love it when ya get jealous." Leo's eyes immediately darted to his own, the hazel fire that shone through them was scalding, but Raph had gotten used to enjoying that heat. 

Taking a deep breath, Leo was doing his best to have a constructive conversation and keep his temper at bay. "What bothered me, Raphael, was you slamming the door behind you. I felt like you were hiding something from me." 

"His name is Traximus. We were teammates in Japan. He's originally from Queens, and is visiting his dad for a couple of weeks... he wanted ta know if we could hang." 

"I never knew you had a close friend from Japan..." Leo said lowly, his mind racing once more in realization of how little he really knew about Raph's life before they met. "I'm sorry... I got hurt when you told him it was just me... I acted like a child, I shouldn't have stormed out."

"Aw, babe... I meant in with love. He knows who ya are, and he knows me and ya are tight and we keep no secrets... That's why I said it was just you, to let him know I could talk freely." Raph reached over and grabbed Leo's hand over the table as their coffees where set next to them. "I want ya ta meet him. He was my best friend over seas. He helped me through some shit." Raph rubbed his thumb over Leo's hand in soothing motions. 

"Ok, Raph... I would be honored to meet your friend." The forest-green turtle smiled at his beloved. They drank their lattes and headed back to Raph's apartment. Leo had to meet with Karai to discuss the conclusions from their tour. Raph and Karai always found a way to pick fights with each other every time they ended up in the same room, thus why Leo and the rest tried their best to avoid that from happening. "Dinner tonight?" Leo asked. 

Raph wasn't too happy about having to separate from his beloved, but he knew that business needed attention at the moment. Grinding his teeth into a forced smile he turned to him. "Sure... dinner sounds peachy." Leo chuckled and kissed Raphael 'goodbye'. 

Leo arrived early for his meeting, but as always Karai was already waiting for him. "Hey, Leo." 

"Hey, Karai. Hope I didn't keep u waiting too long..."

"Haha... not at all... you know me, just wanted to get some things in order for our meeting, and everyone knows you are always early, so I had to be the earliest." She had a big smile on her face. Lately she always had a smile. That's how Leo remembered her growing up; the smiling girl with the beautiful black hair. "How was Raphael?"

"He's good. He sends his regards." Leo pulled a chair and sat across from her.

"Bet he did..." They both chuckled. 

They went through the finance reports, the company was doing very well and the charities they had under their care where thriving with many success cases. That made Leo very happy. 

"It's nice to see you smile, Leo..." Karai's gaze was gentle and kind. 

"It's nice to be able to smile... A big part of those reasons are thanks to you, sister." Leonardo reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. 

"I'm sorry... I know it's stupid, and not fair to you, but it's still hard for me... To touch you..." her voice stammered off. Leo pulled his hand back and nodded his understanding. 

"Are the guys in the studio?" He began to stand. 

"Yes. They should be ready to test the new sound system." She stood and shuffled some papers around. 

"Ok. I'll go meet them now... And, Karai..." The young woman lifted her eyes to him. "There is nothing to apologize about." He smiled kindly, and turned to leave. 

\------------------------------------------  
Raph went to the grocery store when he realized he didn't really have anything in his fridge to concoct a decent meal, and he really wanted to cook for Leo. He had in mind something comforting... Maybe a nice filling pasta dish, or a casserole... As he was rolling through the aisles he got a glimpse at the cover of one of those gossip magazines that Michelangelo loved to read. He saw that on the cover was a picture of his lover leaning against someone... That someone was him. "Fuck!" He hurriedly pulled the magazine from the wrack and pulled his hoodie up as he made his way to the imported food section; the emptiest aisle of the store. "Shit shit I'm gonna kill him!" He thought for sure he was about to open up the pages to a ludicrous article aimed at starting false rumors and such. When he read the title, his jaw suddenly dropped. 'True Love Is Real', was what it read. 

Raph leaned on his shopping cart and began to read: "The vocalist and lead guitarist of the rock band TMNT announced a few years back during a live concert that he was, in fact, gay. As the crowd roared their heartbreak, he went even further by bringing his lover out and sharing a searing kiss- Ha! Searing my ass it was just a peck!.. - since then the two have been spotted together pretty much everywhere. Where one goes the other is close behind. An inside source says it was 'love at first sight' -Mikey...- but whatever the case might be, one thing is for sure: they are ways smiling when they're together. These two handsome young-men have truly shown the world that love is real, and that there is a chance, if you're lucky enough, to find that someone who will inspire you to smile every day." Raph couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips. "Damn corny ass article. And people pay for this shit...?" He continued to walk, resuming his shopping. He decided he would make meat lasagna, and he also decided he would bring the magazine home to tease Leo later. 

As he was walking home his phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Raphael, it's me, Traximus."

"Hey Trax, listen let me call ya back I've got my hands full right now-"

"I'm sorry... I'm actually outside of your apartment building. I got into an argument with my father... I know it's an inconvenience, but could I maybe stay with you for a couple of nights?" Trax's voice sounded pained. 

"Oh shit, hell yeah, buddy! Off course! I'm on my way up the street now, I'll see ya in a few minutes and we can talk." Raph hung up the phone and immediately thought of Leo. 'It's ok, he'll understand...'

Raph scrolled his phone screen and dialed for Leo. The tone rang for several times until it went to voicemail. "Hey, babe, it's me... listen, something came up with Trax. Call me when you're done with your meeting, I'll bring ya up to speed on what's up." 

Leonardo met with Don and Mikey at the new studio, they went through a few music notes to test out the sound system before playing one of their hit songs. Leo was satisfied with the outcome and knowing how tired they all where from their trip, called the day a success, letting everyone go on their way. 

"Well... that was painless." Mikey yawned as he opened the door for Donnie. 

"Hey Leo, I have lab this Friday all day, any chance I can get a pass from practice?" Donnie had enrolled back to school full time, and even though he was taking online classes so he could continue playing in TMNT he still needed to assist intensive lab work days. He had however concluded his police-related work with Agent Bishop after the indictment of Saki Oroku. 

"That's fine, Don. Matter fact I spoke to Karai and we agreed that we all need a decent break.... So how does a week off sound?" Leo smiled at the both. 

"Oh shit that sounds awesome, dude! We should totally do something fun! Donnie, what time do you get out from nerd-duty?" Mikey was exceptionally excited. 

"Not till late, Mike... Plus most likely I'm gonna be super tired. Whatever you're planning, don't count me in." Donatello crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Even if it involves a weekend at the Korean spa?" 

Don's eyes widen slightly. "The one with the saunas...?" 

"Uhum..." Mikey leaned closer. "The one with the private saunas..." He then turned to Leo. 

"That actually sounds pretty nice, Mike. I think Raph would like that too." Leonardo walked past the both. "Donnie?"

"Can I bring LH?" 

Leo and Mikey high-fived each other while Donnie proceeded to roll his eyes. 

The three took out their phones. Mikey called the spa to make reservations, Donnie called his good reptile friend, and Leo was about to call Raph when he saw the missed call and voicemail from his beloved. He brought the device to his ear-slit to listen to it. Both Mikey and Donnie watched their friend's smile slowly go flat as he let the recording play.


	3. Chapter 3

RMW 3

"Everything ok, Leo?" Donnie hung up his still ringing phone and walked to Leo.

"I'll call u guys later to discuss details, I gotta call Raphael." The two younger friends turned to look at each other. It was never a good sign when Leo called any of them by their full name. 

Raph and Traximus had gone up to his apartment. "He does not want to accept that I wish to change my major." The large horned reptile told his friend. 

"Come on, Trax... Ya should've known yer dad would freak. Guy has control issues." Raph had started to cook. 

"Yes. That is true. But he has to understand that it is my life. I want to be a teacher, I want to teach sports to kids... The hell with his biological science degree." Trax flayed his arms out. 

"I just still find it funny he wants ya ta be an astronaut, bro. I mean, that's stuff that kids say they wanna be when they grow up in kindergarten. I still think it's cool, but it is completely your decision ta make." Raph set some water to boil for the pasta while he sautéed the ground beef for the sauce. If anything he knew how to make a delicious lasagna dish. 

Traximus walked over. "Can I help you with anything?" 

"Nah, just go get comfortable, I got this." Raph pulled the remaining ingredients from the bag, in doing so he also pulled the gossip magazine he had bought. He tried to hide it but Trax was quicker in that instant. 

"Are you a celebrity as well now?" Trax had a big smile on his face. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Nah it's just a stupid article someone wrote." Raph blushed profusely.

Traximus opened the magazine against Raphael's wishes and started to read, his smile slowly fading. "So, true love, they say...?" 

"Yeah... Guess so." Raph mixed in the tomato sauce into the meat, then reached for the strainer to remove the pasta from the water. 

"Is it?" Raph turned to Trax as he lifted an eye ridge questioningly. 

"What? True love? Damn right it is." The turtle chucked. "I've told ya how I feel 'bout him." 

"Yes, but you also tell me you two argue frequently." Trax put the magazine down. 

"Too much passion. That's a good thing. Besides, we never stay mad for long." Raph's gaze was a far away one, his mind thinking about his beloved and how happy he was to be able to cook for him once again. So grateful for having him back. Trax's jaw worked from side to side while he watched his friend move around the small kitchenette. 

Raphael's phone started to ring from its place on top of the coffee table, in front of Traximus. Raph's hands where covered in sauce. "Would you like me to answer that for you?" Trax said. 

"Will ya, buddy?" Raph turned to check on the oven's temperature. 

When Trax looked at the screen, he saw Leonardo's picture flashing on it. "Hello."

"Hello?" Leonardo's voice sounded surprised. "Oh, sorry, I must've gotten the wrong number..."

"This is Raphael's phone. He is busy at the moment. Can I help you?" Trax did his best to keep his tone polite. 

"Is this Traximus?" 

"Yes."

Leonardo swallowed hard. His first impulse was to simply hang up the phone, but he had just promised Raph to not jump to conclusions. He took a few seconds to steady his heart, and taking a deep breath he said, "Hello, Traximus. This is Leonardo, Raph's boyfriend."

The response seemed to have taken Trax by surprise. "Ah, yes..." 

"Could you please put me on speaker so I can speak to my mate?" Leo's temper had gone down, realizing he would still get a chance to hear Raph's voice. 

Trax walked closer to Raph and touched the speaker feature on the screen. "Speaker on."

Raph turned to look at him. 

"Raphie...?"

"Hey, babe! You done with your meeting?" Raph's voice to Leo sounded like an angel's song. Whatever anger he had left over was completely cleansed and replaced by bliss. 

"Yes, we are done... I got your voicemail. Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe, I know we had a night planned but Trax needs our help... hope ya don't mind having a third wheel for dinner... " Raph bumped his hips to Trax's teasingly. "I'm making lasagna." 

"Hahaha... That sounds lovely! Don't mind at all. Looking forward to meeting you, Traximus." Trax curved his lips into a small empty smile. "I'm gonna start heading over now... I have a surprise for you guys, too!" 

Leo hung up the phone. He felt so proud of himself, the urge to get to Raph and embrace him in a tight hug was so overwhelming he felt himself shake a bit. 

"Hey, bud, wanna help me set the table?" Raph washed his hands after he put the tray of goodness into the oven. 

"Yes, I can do that." Trax walked over to grab the plates and utensils from Raphael. His eyes went up and down the robust turtle's body. Seeing Raphael so happy was making his insides tumble around. Trax had always wanted to be the one to make him smile like that. He bit the inside of his cheek to center his mind, but when Raph started to hum one of TMNT's songs, his mind went blank. 

Traximus dropped the glass cup that was in his hand, he grabbed Raphael by his arms and pinned him against the refrigerator's door. Raph gave a loud humph when his carapace hit. His golden eyes burned through Traximus. "Ow, kid." His voice was calm. He looked over Trax's shoulder at the floor. "That was my favorite cup." 

Traximus blinked twice, his heart rate got even quicker, when he looked Raph in the face, he saw that his friend was unmoved by his action. Raph felt nothing for him. Trax's body shook slightly, he tightened his grip momentarily on the turtle's biceps, took a deep breath, then slowly released him. "I should go..."

"Nah, I don't think so, kid." Raph grabbed his big wrist. "Obviously something is up with ya, and what kind of a friend would I be if I let ya go with yer head all screwie as it is? Just chill. We will eat, Leo will be here soon, and-"

"Ok. I'll stay." 

"Good." Raph smiled, sending fireworks down Trax's stomach. He then continued to hand over the necessary implements to set the table with while he got to cleaning Trax's mess. Short moments later, the timer for the over went off. Raph pulled the tray out, and stood in front of the door. Trax stared at him questioningly. To what Raph just said, "Watch..." 

Suddenly, as in on cue, the doorknob turned. Leo peaked in. "Hey, Raph..." 

"Yer late." Raph crossed his arms over his plastron. 

"I am...?" Leo walked in, closing the door behind him. Then Raph noticed the box he was carrying. "I'm sorry, I had to make a pit stop." He smiled as he lifted the box so Raph could see. He had picked up Raphael's favorite beer, and a twelve pack to boot. 

Raph laughed as he walked over to his beloved, he gave Leo a hug and nuzzled his neck slightly before he let go. "Leo, this is my good friend Traximus."

Trax stood up. "Nice to meet you, Leonardo. I've heard a great deal from Raphael." They shook hands, Leo used both of his to grasp Trax's in a caring way. It took Trax by surprise. 

"The pleasure is mine, Traximus." Leo's smile left a searing sensation in Trax's chest. "Hmmm, smells wonderful in here..."

"Hell yeah it does! Let's take a seat and eat it while it's hot!" Raph tossed a beer to Trax, then took two more before putting the rest in the fridge. "Here ya go, babe..."

"Thanks, Raphie..." They all sat down and ate while they talked. 

Traximus observed the two turtles as they exchanged stories of while they were away from each other. His eyes lingering on Leonardo more than what he wanted them to. "Hey, Trax, so what's the deal with your pops? Is he really giving you a hard time over changing majors that you wouldn't be able to go back home?" Raphael asked. 

"I wouldn't know at this moment..." Trax hadn't really eaten much. Instead he had been moving his food from side to side in his plate. 

"I am sorry you are going through that... Is there anything we could do to help?" Leo's words were honest and caring. 

"Thank you. Having a place to sleep tonight is great help." Trax managed to smile at Leo. 

The three finished their plates and moved to the small living room with their pack of beer. Raph and Leo took the love-seat while Trax sat on the arm-chair. The large reptile couldn't help his uneasiness start to rise again. 

Raph pressed the remote to turn his old stereo on, which started to play one of Leo's songs. The older turtle blushed and playfully punched his mate's shoulder. "You're such a dork!"

"What? I like yer stupid corny songs!" Raph gulped the remainder of his beer down while standing up. He grabbed a new one but before opening it he decided to use it as a microphone. "Come on, Fearless... How about a little private performance?" 

"Raph..." Leo's face went so red it almost looked purple. "No." 

Trax noticed Leonardo's reaction; was Raphael flaring up the other's anger?   
I'm   
"Come on, babe!" Raph insisted. 

"God, why do you have to be so pushy?" Leo drank some of his beer. "I said no." 

There it was. That's what Trax had been so adamant to make his friend realize. Leonardo's temper was not a good match for Raphael. "I would actually like to hear this performance," Trax said with his gruff voice. 

Leo turned to him with a scowl on his face. "Oooh careful, Trax! Ya don't wanna piss off our fearless leader!" Raph downed the rest of his drink. 

"Stop calling me that." Leo pouted. 

As soon as Raph saw that pout, he felt his insides turn to mush. The larger terrapin dropped to his knees in front of Leo. "Aww, baby... It's just that you look so cool when ya sing, I wanna show my friend how awesome my boyfriend is... Please let me show off ta him... Please...?" 

One look into Raphael's scalding golden eyes was all it took for Leonardo to melt into them. "You're incorregible." He leaned down and cupped Raph's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks so that his lips where pouting out. He placed a soft kiss on them. "Sing with me...?" 

Raph smiled, he gently grasped the back of Leo's head and brought him down for another soft kiss. "Always..." 

Trax felt his stomach turn into a knot. When Raphael kissed his lover, he felt the floor collapse under his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't go..." Raphael was a little drunk. He fought to keep his eyes open and focused as his gaze followed his beloved's movements. 

Leonardo kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Raphie... But for respect with your friend I don't think it's wise for me to spend the night..."

"Nah! Trax don't care... Don't ya, Trax?" Raph slurred a little. 

"I, well I..." Traximus stuttered.

"Don't let him put you on the spot, Traximus. Besides, Raph has work tomorrow, and I need him to talk to his boss and make up a very believable story so he can get the weekend off..." Leo grabbed Raph's face with one hand from his jaw, bringing their mouths close to one another. 

"Why...?" Raph asked. 

"Cause Mikey made reservations for all of us, including Traximus, to spend two nights at the Korean spa in Jersey." Leonardo smiled. 

"Ya mean King Spa?" Raph's eyes got as big as saucers. Leo simply nodded. "Hell yeah I'm gonna get off! I've been working all summer, he better give me the weekend!" 

"King Spa?" Trax asked. 

"It is a great place, super relaxing. They have a dozen different types of saunas and jacuzzis. It's great for us reptile breeds," Leo informed him. 

"But, babe... What does that have ta do with ya not staying...? I don't wanna sleep alone..." Raph purred as he hugged Leo's midsection. 

"Baby, I have to go... Besides, father is still expecting me." Raph gave Leo one last squeeze before he let go and smiled. He knew better than to make Leo choose between him and Splinter. Tomorrow would be another day. 

"Miss ya already..."

"You're such a sap..."

"Hey, that's my line!" Raphael kissed Leo's wrist. 

"It was very nice meeting you, Traximus. Please make sure this one goes straight to bed or he will be in a sour mood tomorrow." Leo smiled at Trax. 

"I will, and likewise..." the large reptile answered. 

"Goodnight, guys." And with that, Leo was gone. 

Traximus stared at Raphael and noticed how his friend's sight lingered on the closed door. "May I ask you something, Raphael...?" Raph turned his face to his friend, making himself comfortable on the couch once more. "Does he know?"

Raph stared at Trax for a moment. "Know what?." 

"You know what..." The triceratops shifted closer to Raphael. "I'm talking about what happened in Japan..." 

Raphael's mind scurried to the one memory he had honestly been shoving away for a long time. "Trax..."

Traximus let out a sigh. "We have gone trough a lot, Raphael."

"I know... But that is in the past. I put it there and I intend it to stay there." Raph turned his body so he was facing Traximus, his fingers intertwined in both hands as he brought them to rub his forehead.

Traximus observed him carefully. Raphael's fists where tightly closed. "He's not good enough for you." 

"Hahaaa!" Raphael chuckled. "Says who?"

"Says me! Your oldest friend! All the things you have told me... How can you stay with that man? He was a whore! Who knows how many cocks he willingly took-" His words where cut off as Raphael's knee flew into his stomach, bending him forward with a lough gasp. 

"Shut up." Raphael roared. "Ya don't get ta talk 'bout him, not like that, not in any way. Ever." 

Traximus stared at him while he held his upper body with his knees. "You are going to end up hurt... Again."

"Me and Leo have been together for over three years now, Traximus." Raphael's voice was stripped form any evidence of his inebriation.

"Do you think he would let your sins slide as well as you are letting his?" Raph's mouth opened to answer but no words came out. "I wonder... What would your beloved think when he finds out about-"

"Get out." Raphael's voice was tainted with rage. Traximus didn't move. "Get. Out... NOW." Trax smirked. He stood slowly and walked to the door. 

"I am not your enemy, Raphael. I have never been your enemy. Please don't misunderstand," Trax said. "I am only concerned for your well being... You do not deserve anymore heartache. We are not kids anymore."

"I'm not getting hurt." Raphael walked closer to him menacingly. 

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it is not you I should be concerned for, then... But what of your mate? Will he be unscathed by this as well, if it comes to his knowledge?" Trax opened the door, jumping back slightly in surprise. 

Raphael felt a cold shiver travel down his spine when he saw the smaller turtle's form hunched over behind that door. "Leo...!"

"Hey guys... Sorry, I forgot my keys." Leonardo's eyes where glazed over. He smiled at Raph a toothy grin as he walked to the kitchen counter hurriedly. He snatched his keys from it and made his way back out, glaring at Trax as he walked next to him. "Call me tomorrow, Raphael." 

"Leo, wait!" Raphael's voice was shaky. Leo turned momentarily to him questioningly. "H-how long where ya standing there for?"

Leo smiled at Raph again, he opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Raph hesitated if he should run to him or not. Then Leo's mouth once more opened. "I just got here just before the door opened. Why?"

"Oh... Nothing. Just wondering... Good night, babe." Leonardo's face went blank, he nodded and sped off. 

Track closed the door behind Leo. "Raphael... That was not my intention, I swear!" 

"Weren't you 'bout ta leave...?" Raphael growled. 

"I'm sorry, my friend. Perhaps what they say it's true." 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" 

"That everything happens for a reason..." Trax opened the door, he peeked out to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out. "I will always be here for you. That was my vow." He closed the door, leaving Raphael alone and in turmoil. 

Leo ran down the Brooklyn blocks. His heart hurt. His head ached... had he been right to suspect Traximus? He did not hear the whole conversation, but the words 'sins' and 'forgiveness' stuck to his ear drums like glue. What sins had Trax referred to? And how much exactly had Raph told his friend about his own past? 

He stopped running, panting, cold sweat running down his face. "It has to be... a misunderstanding..." he said in between breaths. "He loves me.... right?" He closed his eyes shut. Took a deep breath and held it in. "He loves me..." he thought to himself, then turned back abruptly... Only this time, he didn't bump into anyone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..... things just got really complicated.... thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

What now...? 

"Raphael loves me..." he mumbled to himself. "I know he does. There has to be a reason." He was so tempted to run back to Raphael's apartment and just upfront ask him to clarify what he had heard. "But, why did he not just tell me when I asked him...?" He rubbed his hand across his mouth. "He... He lied." Why? Why had Raph flat out lied? Raph never lied. If anything he hated liars. Leo pulled his hoodie down over his face and started to walk. 

Raphael's body sank in his couch. He felt his chest knot up when he remembered Leonardo's face right before he left. He knew he had hurt him. He knew Leo had seen right through him.... He always had. "Way to go, Raph.... Ya just won the asshole of the year award." His head hurt, he couldn't stop thinking. Trax's words kept swimming in his mind. He knew he should have told Leo long ago about his past, so why didn't he? Perhaps it was Raph who didn't want to remember those things, and the heartbreak which they brought. 

Leonardo took a deep breath before turning the doorknob to enter his home. "Father?" 

"Oh, Leonardo, my son!" Splinter's voice came from his bedroom right before his face peaked through. "Karai-Chan called and told me you boys where back." Leo smiled a little nervously at his dad since he hadn't called him himself. "How is Raphael?" Splinter gave him a mischievous smile which made the turtle blush deeply, earning the rat a good chuckle. 

"He's alright..." Leo answered. He walked to his father and embraced him in a hug. "Sorry I got home so late, I was actually with Raphael moments ago."

"This old man figured that much... Kids." Splinter patted Leo's face. "It is nice to see you, my boy. But it is rather late. Meet me tomorrow early for breakfast." 

"Hai, father. Oyasuminasai..." Leonardo waited for his father to close his door before heading to his own room. Once inside, he stripped off his clothes and got comfortable for bed, even though he was certain his racing thoughts would allow him no sleep. 

Raph couldn't stop twirling his phone from hand to hand. He had tried writing Leo a text multiple times now, but it just didn't sound right. Maybe if he called him...? But Leo had asked him to call the next day. Was it because he was angry? Or was it because he was acting normal? No... Who was he kidding! Leo was not acting normal when he stormed out. Raph knew he would have to tell Leo the one thing of his past he hated to remember the most. Will Leo understand? Will he forgive him and move on? Or will he serve as a constant reminder of his past mistakes? Raph dreaded that this would be something that would carve a drift between them. His heart was filled with fear.

He needed to talk to someone... But who? Donnie didn't know either... 

There was only one person with who he could speak. He swiped his phone open, and dialed for Trax.

The phone rang four times, at the fifth it would go to voicemail. Raphael tsked, but just when he was about to hung up, he heard the auricular click. "Trax...?" There was no response, but he knew his friend was listening. "Trax... I can't tell him, Trax."

He heard his friend sigh on the other end. "Open your door..." Raph felt a knot in his throat. He stood up from the couch and proceeded to open his apartment door. Still with the phone in his hand, he saw Traximus standing on the other side. He looked the triceratops in the eyes, then turned to walk back to his couch, leaving the door open for him to enter at will. The large reptile closed the door behind him and sat next to Raphael on the larger sofa. 

"I fucking hate ya, you overgrown ugly lizard..." Raph covered his face with his hands. Trax took a deep breath and held it, letting it out only when he heard a soft whimper from Raphael. He wrapped an arm around his shell and pulled him closer. "I fucking hate ya so much." 

Trax hugged him tighter. "I know..." was all he said. 

 

The next day, Leo rose early. He forced down his breakfast together with the small talk he had with his father. Not three minutes passed between every time he glanced at his phone. After their meal, Leo went through some of his favorite martial art training routines to try and burn off some of his anxiety. He kept his phone near by... But the damn thing still didn't ring. 

He took a quick shower; still nothing. He ate a small lunch; nothing.

"Dad, I'm going to the studio..." Leo told Splinter.

"Should I expect you for dinner?" the rat asked. 

Leo thought as he reached for his hat and sunglasses. "Not tonight, father." He smiled, gave a low bow, and walked out. 

Splinter sighed. "Hmm, kids..."

Leo walked down the streets lost in thought. Every little noise he heard made him grab for his phone, only to find its screen dark. His brow twitched. Maybe he should just call Raph instead of waiting around...? But he did ask Raph to call him... What time was it? Was it still too early? Maybe Raphael had stayed up late with his friend... He felt a sting to his chest. No. he needed to trust his mate. He needed to be patient, and trust that Raph would call. Leo stoped a taxi. Maybe some music would ease his mind. 

The cab dropped him off at the Foot Productions building. The place was practically deserted since it was pretty early for their business hours. Leo walked pass security and into one of the studios where they kept their instruments. 

He picked up his old guitar. He had owned it for so many years now. It was the first expensive gift that Splinter had ever given him. That Christmas Day was one of his most cherished memories. He passed his hand over the smooth surface, staring at the paint, which once had been a bright blue and crisp white, now dulled with time but were still beautiful. This guitar had been his oasis during times where he felt so desolate. His fingertips felt the tension on it's strings, adjusting the turning pegs as needed in a couple of them. He then turned one of the smaller amplifiers on, followed by his instrument, bringing every one of his touches to life. He turned the tone knobs slightly; one of them was a little loose and would move easier than the other... He needed to fix that before their next gig... His digits danced over the strings, making a lovely soft melody sing through the speaker. He felt his tension unwind as the music notes eased it away. 

Little by little, the music became faster... His lips parted, his voice coming out to give his feelings a face... 

(Song is "Freak", by The Downtown Fiction)

"How many times can you look me in the eye  
Tell me everything is fine  
When I know it's not   
I don't even know what I should say now   
I can't speak   
I am such a freak.

Trapped in a box  
Feeling so small  
Can't feel a thing   
Can't feel at all  
People they sat   
Laughing at me  
Pointing my face   
Call me a freak.

This world is not my own  
I was meant to be alone   
And there's nothing I can do to save me now.

How many times can you look me in the eye  
Tell me everything is fine  
When I know it's not  
I don't even know what I should say now  
I can't speak  
I am such a freak.

Feeling so high  
Up on a cloud  
Falling to black  
Back on the ground   
Picture my lines  
Picture my face   
Won't go outside   
Want to erase.

These things they haunt my mind  
Think about them all the time  
There's nothing I can do to save me now.

How many times can you look me in the eye  
Tell me everything is fine  
When I know it's not   
I don't even know what I should say now  
I can speak   
I am such a freak   
How many times can you look me in the face   
Tell me everything's in place   
When I know it's not   
I don't even know what I should say now  
I can't speak  
I am such a freak..."

Salty drops fell to the floor, tears and sweat mixed together. 

"I'm a freak...." he whispered. "I'm such an idiot..." Leo bit his lip. He wiped his tears away and continued the melody, this time even faster. Soon the notes commingled with others, giving way to song after song after song. Every word that came out of his mouth depicted sorrow and heartbreak. Leo finally stoped, his eyes widening for a moment. "I wonder if this is how Taylor Swift feels all the time.... Damn that's exhausting..." He set his guitar down and took a couple of notes on a near by clipboard he always kept handy in the studio. At least he had gotten a couple of new melodies out of this... Just the melodies though... The words where just too pathetic and depressing for him to put out to the public. Specially since they would let everyone know about his insecurities with his lover. 

Leo twirled the pen between his fingers a few times. He looked at the clock in his watch and saw that it was almost four now. His sadness suddenly became borderline anger, his patience had been pushed enough. He took a deep breath to settle himself as he swiped his screen to his contacts and dialed for Raph. 

 

"Where the fuck is it!?" Raph picked up the cushions on the sofa, got his face on the floor to check under the coffee table, he even opened the fridge, and dug through the garbage. 

"Maybe it is in your bedroom?"

"I already checked in there! Twice! Damn it, Trax, Leo's probably pissed at me by now!" He slammed his hands on the kitchen counter. "I can't wait more, I'm gonna go see him in person. You'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll manage..." Traximus smiled at Raph. 

"Thanks, buddy. Help yerself to anything in the house." Raph took his keys and left in a hurry. 

Trax held a breath in while he heard his friend's hurried footsteps trotting away. After a few minutes, he reached into his pocket and took out Raphael's cellphone. He wasn't sure why he had taken it, or what he wanted to do with it... 

An hour passed and he was still deep in thought staring at the device when it started to buzz. Leonardo's face flashing in the screen. Trax felt his stomach drop, guilt creeping up his spine. Then he remembered why he was doing this. He was protecting his friend from having his heart broken by this shallow idol who was using him for support and media gain. He puffed his lungs, and swiped the screen to answer. "Hello..."

Leonardo recognized that voice. He had to swallow hard to not growl his frustration into the phone. "Traximus, could you please hand Raphael his phone back." He wasn't asking, more like demanding. 

"Raphael is indisposed at the moment," Trax said with an even tone.

"Please tell him it is me who is calling. He will take it." 

Traximus stayed quiet for a moment. "He said he did not wish to speak to you on the phone." 

"He did not say that." Leo felt his temper slowly slipping away. 

"He said he would go see you, he needs to speak to you in person. He should be there soon." Leonardo's silence told Trax he had managed to get to his nerves. "I'm sorry, Leonardo... some things just can not be helped." The large reptile hung up the call, leaving Leonardo's head scrambling to find the meaning of his words. Was Raph going to break up with him? Was the secret so heavy it would tip their relationship over? Who exactly was Traximus to Raphael? 

When Leo stood up he felt dizzy. He couldn't wrap his head around what could possibly be happening for his beloved Raphael to make a three-sixty on him like this. His heart was racing. He almost jumped out of his shell when someone knocked at his door. "Leo...?" It was Raphael. Leonardo walked over slowly and opened the door. He was so scared he couldn't even look at his lover's eyes. "Leo... we have to talk..."

That's when everything sank. Leonardo bit hard on the inside of his mouth, the taste of blood and dull pain where not enough to push his words back down his larynx. "No."

"No...? No what?" Raph's voice trembled a bit. 

"You really think I'm that much of an idiot?" Leonardo hissed. "That I wouldn't figure it out? How stupid do you really think I am!?" His voice raised. 

"Leo, stop, whatever you are thinking, it ain't that." Raph raised his hands to reach the forest green turtle who had started to shake. 

Leonardo smacked his hands away hard. "Where did he sleep?"

"Who?" Raph's brow furrowed. 

"You know who..." Leo backed away. "Did he touch you...?" Leo's voice was low when he asked that. 

"Trax...? He's my best friend!" Raph took a step forward. 

"Your best friend whom you've never spoken of for three years?!" Leonardo kept backing away. 

"I'm sure I mentioned him to you... Maybe you just didn't hear me." 

"I always listen!" Leo's face was turning pale. Did he really listen...? 

"What are you insinuating, Leonardo?" Raphael's voice was dangerously low. 

"Was he your lover, Raphael?" Leonardo puffed his chest out. He wouldn't let Raph avoid the question. 

"Leo..." Raph reached for Leonardo.

Leo pushed him back with both his hands. "Answer the question! Tell me Raph.... How much do you miss having him inside you!?" 

Raphael's sight blurred. "How dare ya accuse me of that when you where happily filling that rabbit's asshole not long ago!? Ya know, yer bestie Usagi!!!??" Raphael flung his body forward, pinning Leonardo to the wall. 

"Let me go! You knew my circumstances! I told you all about my past, and you accepted me... Or did you not!?" Leo struggled against Raphael. 

"Did I, Leonardo!? Or did you assume I would be okay with you still chilling with that fucker even though I know he still has your taste fresh in his mouth!? Since yer so fucking good at assuming shit!" Raphael's grip on Leo's wrists got tighter with every word. 

"Let me go!" Leo pushed back, but Raph was heavier and stronger. "You're hurting me!" Raph growled and pushed back. "I said you're hurting me!" Leo turned his head and bit down on Raph's shoulder, causing him to let go of one of his hands, allowing Leo to turn his body away from him. Leonardo stood a few steps away from Raph. "I am done with this conversation." 

Raph bared his teeth. "You aren't done with shit." 

"I think you should go." Leo backed up towards the door, his eyes never leaving Raphael's. The hothead's temper spun out of his control. He felt so impotent, like a coward who let anger be his excuse to tie his tongue once more. He needed to hit something, anything. He closed his hands into tight fists and took two steps towards Leo. "Raphael..." Leonardo's voice shook a little... he had never seen Raphael's eyes emanate this type of fire. It scared him. 

Raph saw his reflection in Leonardo's hazel orbs; he saw the monster that was threatening to come out. The monster that needed to be satiated with some kind of release. His mouth opened in a loud growl. Next thing Leo saw was Raphael's fists hitting everything around him. His right hand embedded itself into one of the amplifiers, his foot kicked a hole into Mikey's bass drum while a couple of cymbals went flying across the room. He could hear Leo's mumbled shouts, but he couldn't stop. Next thing he remembers was him standing over a crouched Leonardo, his beautiful blue guitar in pieces on the floor. Raph's chest was heaving as he regained his composure. "L-leon-"

"I think you need to go..." Leo's voice was soft and broken. Raph felt his heart sink. He crouched down and tried to touch him, but his beloved flinched away. "Please. Just please go..." Raph was about to try and say something when his sight landed on Leo's wrists and the bruises that where forming on them. At that point, for his own sake, he needed to leave. 

"I'm sorry..." was the only thing he managed to say before he ran out the door, leaving a dazed Leonardo alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, guys..... lots of crap going on that's been keeping me from writing. I've been bitting my nails woththis one! So for all of you who still follow my crazy train, I bring ya chapter 6! And don't fret! Chapter 7 is actually almost done too so it will follow shortly after! LOVE U ALL!

RYW -6

Leonardo looked around himself. His hands where shaking as he picked up the neck of his guitar... This had been his fault. He allowed his fear to take over. He had allowed accusing words to spew out of his mouth, fueled by his own insecurities. Tears streamed down his cheeks down to his trembling chin.

He picked up his broken instrument and placed it on an arm chair, then turned and quietly picked up the rest of the mess, organizing it as best he could. For the amplifier he just swapped it from a new one out of the storage room, as he did for the bent cymbals. The bass drum was a different story. That was not something that could just be replaced. Leo thought for a moment, his tears now drying up as his mind took over to confront the situation at hand. He rathered they didn't know Raph was responsible for the havoc.... Because truth be told, he really wasn't. 

Taking a deep breath, Leo carefully placed his guitar into its case; it felt like putting a corpse into a body-bag. A quick bathroom break allowed him to wash his face just in time before Don and Mikey could be heard walking down the hallways. "Deep breath, Leo...." 

"What the hell!" Mikey's scream could be heard form a distance. That was Leo's queue to walk in. "My drum!"

Donatello was leaning down inspecting the damage. "Looks like we could replace the lining... The frame is intact."

"That's good to know," Leo said. "I'm sorry, Mike. I slipped as I was jamming earlier and my foot went right through it." 

Mikey took one look at Leo and his anger dissipated. "It's alright, Leo. Donnie is right, we can fix this. Did you get hurt at all?"

"Only my ego.... and Bleu." 

The two younger turtles gaped at their leader. "What do you mean?" Donatello looked around and noticed the guitar was missing from its stand. His eyes then rested on the case propped on the arm chair. Without saying more, Don walked to it and lifted it lightly, feeling everything shift inside. His heart sank for his friend. 

"Oh no... Not Bleu... I'm so sorry, Leo. Can you fix her?" Mikey walked to Donnie and touched the case with his fingers, feeling the sharp edges inside. 

"I'm not sure... She got pretty banged up." Leonardo did his best to speak evenly. 

"Maybe Karai can call someone that can help?" Donatello offered. 

"That's a good idea, Donnie. I'll make sure to ask her right after practice." Leo smiled. 

Don and Mikey sensed a twinge of pain behind Leonardo's beautiful smile, but assumed it was for the loss of his beloved instrument. Mikey gave Leo a tight hug. "Don't worry, dude. This time tomorrow we will be checking into the spa and by the end of the weekend hopefully you will have good news!" Leo clenched his jaw as he pushed another empty smile out. 

In the absence of Bleu, Leo borrowed a spare electric guitar from the next door studio. The instrument was brand new and rough on his fingers. One of the reasons Bleu was so special was because her neck was wider than normal, allowing Leo's thicker fingers to easily maneuver around the six strings to hit the correct chords for his notes. Leonardo's digits burned as blisters started to form, but he did not complain. In his heart, it was a well deserved pain. 

The hour and a half that was their practice session finally passed. "Those were some heavy lyrics, Leo," Donnie commented. 

"Yeah! The girls are gonna riot when they hear the new ones! Is Karai planning a new album release soon?" Mikey cheerfully asked, trying to ease the obviously present painful atmosphere. 

"It is being discussed... I'm glad you guys approve of them. The melodies are beautiful, guys. Good job with those," the leader complimented. 

"What's up with the bandana around your wrists? Did ya join a gang or something?" Mikey whispered the last sentence, then raised a brow and continued, "Can I join too...?" 

Donnie pushed his arm and giggled. 

"No, there's no gang affiliation, Mikey.... Just trying a new look." Leo nervously pulled on the material, making sure it was covering his bruises efficiently. "Hey, Donnie, are you planning on seeing Raphael at all today?"

Donnie looked at Leo inquisitively, he rubbed his chin and said, "Actually yes, I am supposed to go over his apartment and meet Traximus." 

The sound of that name gave Leo a bitter taste in his mouth. "That's nice." 

Donnie saw the small change in the tension of Leonardo's shoulders. "Is everything okay, Leo?" 

Leo knew it was useless to lie. If Donatello asked the question it was because he had seen through him. "Nothing serious... We just had an argument last night."

"Nothing that King Spa won't be able to fix! You two will be basking in the saunas like potatoes, getting that serotonin flowing!" Leo and Don couldn't help but chuckle at Mikey's attempt to talk sciency to them. 

"Ok, well hurry up and make up soon!" Donnie winked at Leo, who smiled in return. 

"Ok, guys... That's a wrap. I'm gonna call Karai and try to drop off Bleu to get looked at, see if there's anything that can be done about her." Leo pulled the case over his shoulders and grabbed his hat and shades. 

"Good luck, Leo. And make sure you wrap those fingers so they don't blister too badly," Donnie instructed. 

"Yes, mom..." Leo said before walking out. 

"Oh my god.... Donnie, we better run, he's turning into Raph!" Mikey yelped. Donnie simply rolled his eyes and smiled at his young friend. Leo pretended to not hear him. 

Leonardo spoke to Karai and got the address of a place in midtown by 34th street that specialized in electric guitar repairs. If there was a way of fixing Bleu, then they would know how to do so. Karai promised to call right away so they would be expecting him upon arrival. 

The Foot building was in uptown Manhattan, by 62nd street, and even though a New York City block is about double the length of a regular one, Leo felt like walking down instead of taking a cab. He needed the fresh air. Little did he know that just a few blocks from where he was heading, near the East Side of town, Raphael was crouched underneath a certain cherry blossom tree in Central Park. 

Raph sat on the ground with his head between his arms, his chin resting on his knees. He sniffled the wetness in his nostrils. His mind circling over and over the events that had just taken place with his lover. He reached a hand to his pocket for the umpteenth time since he had gotten to the park trying to reach his phone only to again find it empty. He wanted to call Leo so bad. He wanted to scream how sorry he was for letting his temper flare out, but he also wanted to scream at him for being such an idiot and insinuating all those things between him and Trax. "Geesh.... If Trax finds out Leo said that he will definitely hurl," Raphael said to himself. He then stood with a new look in his eyes; a look of absolute resolve. 

"Look! Isn't that Leo's man!?" A woman screamed from one of the paths in the park as she pointed at Raphael. The large turtle had faced similar situations before and had been asked by Leonardo to please exercise caution and modesty when approached by fans to avoid bad publicity. Raph simply smiled. "Oh my gosh! It IS him! Raphie, can we take a picture? Is Leo with you?"

"Sorry girls, just me today... I'll take a quick pic if ya guys really want one from little ol' me..." Raph was as charming as his mother had always thought him to be, and the girls ate it up like pie. They squealed and blushed and giggled as they posed with Raph for their selfies. After they were satisfied they hugged him goodbye and went peacefully on their way. 

"You two are lucky to have each other! You're both so cool and handsome!" one of them yelled back as she ran to catch up to her friends. 

Raph pulled his hoodie up and gave one last wave to them before he started to walk. His nerves where calmer and his mind was centered. He went to find a pay-phone; something that was not easy to find in current New York, believe it or not... 

Leonardo was getting close to the music shop. Every time he had to jog a little either to beat a traffic light when crossing a street, or when he made a sharp turn to avoid a distracted pedestrian on their phone, he could feel the painful shift of his guitar... But it wasn't the loss of his instrument that caused him grief, but the reminder of why his Bleu was in pieces... Fact was Leo needed much more work when it came to using his words and keeping his fears in a checked logic. Funny, someone who had such ease when writing songs was a nitwit at actual conversational skills. 

Raph had mentioned he had something to tell him, but the idiot immediately jumped to the assumption that he was about to be dumped due to the arrival of a supposed past LOVE interest. Truth be told, it had been Traximus' behaviors which had sprung dubious thoughts in the turtle's head, not his beloved's. God, what an idiot he had been! If Raph ended up breaking up with him now he sure as shell deserved it. 

Leo loved Raph. Truth be told, Leo needed Raph. It was with Raphael that Leonardo had finally found himself. He had many visible scars on his body that laid testament to all the abuse he had received while trying to survive in his youth, selling his body sometimes not only in exchange of monetary gain, but for acceptance as well. With Raphael he had discovered that he was someone deserving of love and respect. Someone who didn't need to prove himself to others in order to gain those two things with honesty. But since Trax arrived and the slightest of questions bloomed in him, his insecurities regressed all his achievements. Did he really have such low self-esteem that a simple jealousy fit could send him into a sick an immature frenzy? Boy, was he in for it... 

He finally reached the shop. "Ah yes, Miss Karai informed us of your problem. Can I please see the guitar?" Leonardo placed the case on the counter and unzipped it. The shop attendant hummed his concern. "The way the neck broke off... It caused a crack down the body. I will need to open it to check the motherboard." 

Leo observed the man as he moved Bleu around. Surprisingly enough, the ache he thought he would have from seeing his cherished possession had fleeted. His thoughts were only with Raphael. "Thank you for your help. Please call Miss Karai when you have an assessment and a quote for the repair." He bid the clerk goodbye and walked out. 

Leonardo had made up his mind. He would not start running again. He needed to allow Raphael to speak, and he was determined to do everything he could, including bitting his tongue, literally, in order to fully listen to his mate's words. As he was walking towards the main avenue he walked by a small pharmacy. He remembered the way Raph punched some of the equipment, so he decided this would be a necessary pit stop. He asked the cashier for a couple of instant ice packs, disinfectant spray and a box of assorted bandaids. With his supplies in hand, he jogged the rest of the way to the avenue and hailed the first cab he saw. 

He hadn't finished giving directions when his phone rang with an unknown number. He finished telling the cabbie where to go, and swiped the screen to answer. "Leonardo here..."

"Please don't hang up..." Raphael's voice sent a shiver down Leo's neck. 

"Raph..."

"Please meet me." The hothead was clearly nervous. 

"Where?" Leo asked. 

"The cafe...." Raph whispered.

"Ok." A small silence followed. "Raphael... I promise I'm ready to hear you. Please promise you are ready to tell me everything?" 

Raph let a long breath out through his nostrils, his nerves suddenly getting strong again before he shoved them back down in order to push out his words. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

RYW -7

Leo arrived at the cafe and immediately walked inside. He glanced towards their usual corner table and spotted Raph sitting down with two tall mugs in front of him containing hot beverages. Raphael was having trouble holding his eyes to Leo, but the latter wasn't really doing any better in that department either... 

As soon as Leo sat down he placed the plastic bag with his supplies on the table. That caught the hothead's attention. Before Raphael could ask, Leo gently grabbed his right hand and started tending to the now crusty cuts on it. Raph watched him in silence. Nimble fingers carefully cleaned and bandaged the injuries. It felt so good to feel that beautiful skin under his touch. Finally, Leo squeezed the instant ice pack until it popped, gave it a small shake before wrapping it in a cloth napkin and placing it on Raph's hand. "It ain't swollen..." 

"Better safe than sorry..." Leo smiled at Raph a sweet smile. Raph's heart broke again. How was Leo so kind when he had destroyed something so precious to him?

"I broke her... I broke your Bleu..." Raph mumbled. 

"Uhum..." Leo continued to draw circles over Raph's skin as he held the ice pack in place. 

"Yer not mad at me?" 

"Not anymore..." Leo finally looked at Raph. "Are you mad at me?"

"That ship has sailed..." Raph cupped Leo's face with his free hand. 

"Raph, I'm ready to hear it. All of it. I promise I will not interrupt you. I'll hold all questions for the end." Leo pouted his mouth in resolve. Raph couldn't help but smile at the sight and capture Leonardo's plump lips between his own in a soft, quick kiss. 

"Ok, Leo... This is very hard for me, but I understand ya deserve ta know." Raph straightened out. "What I'm about ta tell ya happened a month after I arrived in Japan... When I met Trax..." Leo's eyes widened. "First off, nothing happened with the guy. Can't believe that I gotta clarify that to ya, babe. How off is yer gay-dar?"

"What? You mean Trax isn't-"

"He's straight, alright. Straight as an arrow." Raph smiled. Leo blushed. "Honestly, I wish it was that simple... it all started right after I met Trax. He invited me to a party; a mixer, they would call them."

"I've heard of that. You're supposed to meet people for potential dates," Leo contributed. 

"Yup. Only I wasn't really interested, but I felt embarrassed to tell the guy since he was my first friend down there." Raph took a sip of his now cooled beverage. "At the mixer he introduced me to this girl, her name was Mona. 

Her and Trax where really good friends. She was the coolest chick, Leo; captain of the Karate Team, sake drinker, funny, smart and pretty."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you had a crush on this girl." Leo sipped on his drink as well. The short silence from Raph let him know he wasn't too far from the truth with his statement. Nervous that his interruption would cause Raph to hold back, he immediately spoke again. "It's ok, Raph. Whatever you need to tell me, I will listen to it all." 

Raph smiled at his beloved. "Thanks, Leo... 

Well... The three of us became very close friends. We did everything together. Mona was a salamander humanoid, and wasn't the girliest of women, so we kinda treated her like one of us too. We had belching contest, beer-pong-"

"Ehem...?" Leo tried to gently coax him back to the main subject.

"Yeah, sorry... Well, point is one day Trax had to travel to the states to meet his father, and Mona and I were bored so we went to her place and started drinking and watching a corny movie.

The movie was as sappy as they come... And this girl got all horny and started talking about shit and got my imagination going." Leo was listening attentively. "Suddenly, we started talking about how much we missed fucking... Truth be told, I had never really fucked before, hehehe..." Raph's nervous laugh caught in his throat and turned into a cough. 

"It's okay, Raph. Please, continue." Leo's fingers never stoped their circling on Raph's skin. He needed to make sure the emerald turtle knew he was not being judged. 

Raph inhaled a gulp of air and held it for a few seconds before he was ready to speak again. "She started doing things that I had never done before... Before I could help it I was out and about. And shortly after I noticed I WAS out and about, she was bouncing on my out." Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously as beads of sweat formed over his lip. "It was pretty much over before it even started. It was so humiliating for both of us that we never spoke about it.... Other than to Trax.

Some time passed and as much as I tried to get what happened out of my head, the images just kept coming back. Only they started to come as nightmares... I felt like I had betrayed myself by allowing that shit ta happen. I felt dirty... I felt..." A low growl resonated in his throat. "I felt like Stan knew and he was mocking me from the distance." 

"Oh, Raph..." Leo leaned in and placed his cheek on Raph's shoulder. 

"Trax helped me get through the nightmares. He gave me these pep talks on self assurance tips and helped me get over the depressed state I was in... He also helped Mona... As much as she could be helped, that is." Raph suddenly got quiet. 

"Raphie... It's ok." 

Raph looked lovingly at Leo. "That's not the worst part... 

A couple of months later, Mona got into a fight with some street thugs over a stolen purse. One of them fuckers stabbed her... Her injury was fatal. I'll never forget that day. When we went to the hospital, we overheard her parents talking to the doctor..." Raph turned to Leo, his eyes dark with tears. Leo held his hands trying to be comforting. "She- she was pregnant, Leo..." 

Leonardo covered his mouth to suppress the gasp that crawled up. "Oh no! Don't tell me... Don't tell me it was yo-"

"I don't know... None of us knows. Traximus said Mona was not really a loose woman. All that talk about fucking and shit, he said it was her trying to act like a bad ass. He told me even though she was no saint, she wasn't a whore either... He thought that Mona actually did like me and when drunk all her inhibitions disappeared." Raph closed his eyes. "As much as I don't know, it ain't impossible either." Raph grabbed his head between his hands and pressed hard at his temples. "The nightmares... They almost destroyed me, Leo..." His voice hitched. "The thought that I was almost a father... I could see the baby in my dreams! I heard it crying inside my apartment. I couldn't be alone, Leo. I lost a lot of weight, almost got booted off the team and sent back home. That's when I moved in with Trax. Honestly, he saw me at my worst and helped me build myself back up. 

It was then he promised me he would look after me from there on... When I told him about ya, well, he got worried cause of our rocky start... I tried telling the horn-head that I'm older now and the experience with Mona made me stronger, but the guy is stubborn."

"That's not fair. I deserve for him to give me a chance. If he truly is your friend, he should have had YOU into account..." Leo couldn't help still feeling angry at the large reptile. "And him answering your phone earlier today, I feel that he set the tone for our confrontation...."

"My phone? I lost my phone since this morning." Raph looked questioningly at Leo. 

"I think your friend is taking this watchdog routine too far, Raph. He has your phone." Leo held Raph's hand to emphasize the importance of his statement.

"I don't know why he don't get it... It's been three years, babe... He knows I'm happy. What do I need to do for him to back off and be my friend again, and not my facking parent!?" Raph was getting frustrated. 

Suddenly, Leo's eyes widened in realization. "Come on.... We gotta go." Raph stared at him. His golden irises showed his confusion. Leo smiled and kissed his beloved on the nose. "Trust me..." 

Raph smiled. "When have I not...?" He deepened the kiss, and they both stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: ALWAYS WEAR PROTECTION KIDS!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still interested in this..... took me super long due to so much crap happening.... but I finally got a handle on this Oxy/Valium cocktail they have me on at least enough so I can focus and get some work done! Hope this was worth the wait..... more to come soon! I decided to cut this sequel shorter than what I has originally planned and stick to writing one shots of scenarios as they occur to me. Might alleviate the pressure and allow me to work on some other proyects that have caught my attention recently. 
> 
> Love you guys! Please do comment! I love hearing your thoughts and feedback!

Leo led his beloved by a hand through the streets. They didn't exchange a single word. Whenever Raph asked a question, Leo simply smiled and tightened his grip. 

They reached Raphael's home. Only then did Leo stop for a moment, taking a breath as he stood behind the door. "Leo...?" Again the forest green turtle smiled, and opened the door. 

Traximus was sitting on the couch with the television on. One single glance would let anyone know he wasn't really watching the screen, his mind was deep in thought. The large reptile's eyes shot up when he heard the door fully open. His mouth was but a thin line when he saw Leonardo, but his expression soften as Raph came into his view. "Raphael...." 

"Hey, ya horn-face! I got a bone ta p-" Raph's words where cut by a soft peck on the cheek from his beloved. Trax let out a low grumble in his chest.

"You have one last chance to make this right," Leonardo said to Traximus. "One last chance to save your cherished friendship." Traximus raised a brow. Leo sighed, showing a little annoyance at how stubborn he was being. "Since you arrived you have set your agenda to one thing only; destroy our relationship." Leo's voice was low and strong. "Not once did you bother to take the time to know me, or to truly understand the depth of our bond." 

Traximus clenched his teeth. He noticed Leonardo's tense body, and he puffed out his chest as well. "I know Raphael. And that is eno-"

"Yes. It should be enough if you truly knew your friend. But you don't. What you think you know is nothing but a memory of a beaten down, tired young man, who had just set out to live his life honestly for the first time. You met him when he was scared. You met him when he was lonely, you met him while he was feeling betrayal, while he was feeling loss." Leo turned to look at Raph. His mate's mouth was agape, his focus solely on Leo's words. "Let me introduce you to this Raphael.... He is strong. He is fierce. He is beautiful. And he is happy." He turned back to Trax. "He has bled for me and I have for him. He loves me as I love him. He stands on his two feet, and I stand by him." 

Traximus' body relaxed. He felt tightness in his chest, though he wasn't sure why...

Raphael smiled, and stepped forward. "Trax, yer approval of our relationship would only mean an extra smile in my day, but it is not something that will make or break us. This thing we share... it runs deep. And ya can either share it with me, or step aside, cause I don't need ya ta hold my hand anymore." 

Traximus looked from one turtle to the other. He closed his eyes for a moment, not knowing exactly how to feel. He silently reached for his belongings and went for the door. Raph's body tensed a bit as his friend walked by them, but Leo's grip on his hand brought him stability once more. As the large reptile reached the door's threshold, he stoped. "I understand," was all he said before he left. 

The door closed, and the boys where now alone. Leo turned to look at Raph, he was about to say something, but his body got abruptly pulled forward. A loud scraping sound resonated through the apartment as both plastrons came together. Raphael's mouth covered Leonardo's. "You.... You..... You!" The large male was frantic. Words couldn't quite form well enough to leave his lips, or maybe his lips where too busy ravishing the other's body. 

Leonardo moaned. One of his legs came up to wrap around Raphael's calf. Raph's hand trailed down to lift Leo from his thighs. Raph turned them around and slammed Leonardo's carapace against a wall. "Raph......" Leo whispered as his beloved was suckling on his neck. That beautiful neck.... 

Raph stoped his ministrations, he took a deep breath and pulled himself away, looking Leonardo in his eyes. "You are my world." Leonardo's hazel eyes glistened at those words. "You are my heart.... nothing else matters, no one's opinion is necessary..... only you to me, and me to you.... I love you, Leonardo." Leo's eyes where glassy, so where Raph's.... thick tears streamed down their beautiful green cheeks when their eyes closed to receive each others lips in the most tender of kisses. 

Raphael guided Leonardo gently towards his bedroom. Once inside he started the slow process of getting Leo undressed as his fingers caressed every inch of exposed skin. Leo's eyes followed him in silence. Once his shirt came off, Raph's palm traced his scutes; every touch was scalding with desire, but Leo would be patient. 

Raph pulled his own shirt off, Leo looked lovingly at him, his face still wet with tears. They both undid each other's pants while their eyes continued to communicate sparks. It was a silent symphony. 

Leonardo cupped Raphael's face between both his hands. He pulled that gorgeous face towards his own and placed his lips on Raphael's forehead. He kissed him softly. Barely lifting his lips from the emerald skin, he trailed down and kissed him again on one of his closed eyes; the saltiness of those sweet tears was a delicacy. He then kissed the opposite cheek, then his nose. Lower he kissed the top of his mouth, then his chin. Raph couldn't help a soft chuckle, his eyes remained closed as he continued to enjoy Leonardo's ministrations. 

Leo's lips molded to Raph's jaw, then he kissed the spot between his ear slit and neck. Raphael churred. "There is not one single thing that I would change between us.... you are perfect... too perfect..... I don't even know if I deserve all this, but I'm not willing to give any of it away." Leo's lips went back to his skin, down his neck. His teeth danced over his collarbone. Then that adored tongue tickled Raph's lips. Raph couldn't hold back any longer. Gently he cupped the back of Leo's head, turning his beloved's face ever so slightly so he could nip at those thick lips as well. Their tongues twirled against each other, their gentle touches making each other shiver and crave more. 

Leo's hands guided Raph to sit at the bed's edge. Kneeling between the muscular legs, the smaller turtle kissed the inside of Raph's thighs, every kiss bringing him closer and closer to.... "Hmmm..... Fearless..... where are ya taking those lips....?" Leo quirked his eyes up and smiled at Raph, the blush on his face matched his markings. He bit his lip, and lowered his tail. Leo hummed, then slowly pressed his tongue to the base of the emerald appendage, swiping it softly, leaving a moist trail behind, surrounding Raphael's.... "Ngh.... Leo......" Raph's head tilted back, his legs spread a little wider. 

This little tactic was something Leo had learned a while back..... "Hmmm....." Leo hummed as his tongue traced Raphael's tight rim, his hands massaging his thighs. "Tell me, my love...." Leonardo cooed.

It was with a shudder that Raph's swelled cock made its royal appearance. Leonardo grabbed its base, moving his hand to pump it steadily while his tongue breached Raphael. "Aaahhhhh....." The throaty moan made Leo smile. He loved making Raphael melt. 

"Hand it to me...." 

Raphael's eyes were glazed with deep lust and want. As if he were a child following orders, he reached for his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube and a small satin bag. 

Leonardo placed his free hand on Leo's plastron and gently coaxed him to lean back while he kept pleasuring his lower body. Once Raph was relaxed, Leo squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, his tongue not relinquishing its contact until his digits where ready to take its place. Raph hissed and curved his back when he felt the breach. A sultry moan left his lips, making Leonardo burn inside. 

"Ready to see stars....?" 

Raphael nodded, his eyes blinking slowly as he basked not only in the current feeling but also in the anticipation of what was to come. Leo pulled the object out of the satin bag. It was a gift they had purchased together a while back while in one of their sex-shop visits. The blue colored prostate massager danced between Leo's fingers as he coated it in lube. Leo took Raph's erection in his mouth and bobbed his head a couple of times before he inserted the vibrator into Raph's anus. With a turn of a dial, the soft hum commenced, making Raph grasp the bed sheets in his fists. 

Leo continued to gently suck off raphael while he hurriedly stretched himself out to accommodate his lover's thick cock. After only a few seconds, his patience was wearing thin.... Leonardo stepped over Raph's body, crouching down. Raph could feel his heat at the tip of his penis, and that combined with his rear-end's stimulation was enough to make him go bonkers. 

The emerald turtle looked up through nodded eyes. "Are ya planning ta sit on it, or am I gonna have ta make ya...?" Leo bit his lip and smiled. Damn that smile drove Raph crazy... and those lips... Leo had promised to re-pierce his bottom lip, and he had followed through as soon as his injuries had healed. Lifting himself on his elbows, Raphael reached up and kissed Leonardo, nipping softly at his bottom lip, feeling the ring between his own. With a playful smirk, Leo turned the dial up, making the vibrations speed up, jolting Raph's body in heated pleasure as he sat on that delicious cock simultaneously. 

"As if I could hold on any longer myself...." Leonardo moaned as he rocked his body over Raph's. "Ngh..... so.... deep....." 

"F-fuck.... so..... tight..." Raph grabbed Leo's waist for leverage, bringing his heels up to brace his hips up, giving him more control of those ravishing thrusts. Leo smirked, sending a shiver down Raph's spine when he flaunted the control still in his hand. Raph smirked back, a silent 'yes' to Leo's offer. The forest green turtle turned the dial up full way.... he could feel the vibrations reverberating through his body as well. 

Raph flipped them over, landing a top of Leonardo, who's arms surrounded his thick neck. Raph rocked his body forward, penetrating Leo deep and hard. Their churrs resonated through the apartment, their smell clung to the bed sheets. Their senses where overwhelmed with each others' presence, making their minds fog, their sole focus to please their mate fully. 

It was with a silent scream that they both reached their peaks. Thick strings of white seed painted their plastrons.... a small glob slid slowly down Raph's cheek. Leo couldn't help to blush at the sight.... Raph noticed his lover's slight mortified expression and unintentionally looked up, his eyes meeting his image on the glass of a small picture frame, he noticed the reason for Leo's flush. He loved seeing Leo like that... nervous, bashful, innocent. 

 

With a flick of his tongue he swiped half of the glob from his cheek, shamelessly licking his lips in delight right after. Leo's eyes widened, his bottom lip immediately pouting out. "You're-"

"Incorrigible. Yeah, yeah.... I know..." They kissed once more before raising on wobbly feet to clean themselves off. 

The two spent a few hours together. They made true amends of the events that had happened in the last days, including the unfortunate destruction of Bleu. "I was planning on retiring her soon anyway, Raph.... the shift knobs kept coming loose..." 

"Yeah, since you've had her! You never had a problem tuning them regardless. Admit it, ya were planning on getting buried with the damn thing." Raph's head hung forward in shame. 

"Maybe, but now I rather get buried with you...." 

Raph's eyes raised to met Leo's, a smile quirked his face. "Psycho...." he murmured through a chuckle. Leo just stuck out his tongue at him playfully. 

"Monday, after our spa weekend, come with me shopping for a new one." 

"But ya haven't even heard back from the repair shop, what if they can fix her?"

"I think I rather keep her home from now on.... I think she will look nice ri~ght....... there!" Leo pointed to one of Raph's walls; it was the largest wall in the apartment. On it hung a small painting of a cherry-blossom tree that Splinter had gifted him on their first Christmas. 

Raph's eyes widened. "Here....?" 

Rolling his eyes, Leo stepped forward and grabbed both Raph's hands. "Raphie, just hear me out first.... I'm not offering charity, nor am I doing anything rashly-"

"You want to move in with me....?"

"I-.... well-.... only if-"

Raphael's mouth was over Leonardo's before another attempt to a sentence could start. "But what about yer pops?"

"I'll talk to him. I have a feeling he will be glad to have me out of his hair.... plus after the whole poisoning thing was over the guy is pretty much a bull. He will most likely outlive us all." They both chuckled. 

"Leo..... you know my answer." He kissed Leonardo's forehead. "As long as we are on equal grounds, and you don't treat me like a trophy wife, I would be the happiest dude having my babe under my roof.... better yet, under my sheets..." 

Leo's eyes squinted mischievously, obviously Raph was trying to once again make his lover feel bashful, but this time the blue blushed turtle had an adequate response. "That suits me as well.... I've found it to be enjoyable to stick things up your ass....." 

Now it was Raph's turn to blush deeply. His eyes so big they could pop out any second. The twinge in his belly a mix of arousal and honest fear. Boy, did he love this guy.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only took a million years... but at least I found my inspiration to culminate this beautiful story! My deepest apologies to all the readers who I left in limbo with this... I hope you guys are still around and didn't forget too much of this story in order to enjoy this little last chapter.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Mel.

His inspiration... 

 

Leo sat cross legged on Raph's bed while the other continued to sleep. He did his best to avoid making any sound as he scribbled away on his journal. Ever since he started dating Raphael the words to songs that came from deep inside would flow from his heart to his hand at all different moments. Some would come from the deep churning love he felt for his mate, others from the sorrow and fear of loosing him, or even sometimes from anger at the thought of having him taken away… Raph shifted, making Leo stop his pen until the larger body settled back again. The hothead mumbled something, but the only part Leo heard were the last two words. “Love you…” He knew he was dreaming of him… he knew that if he asked Raph he would tend up getting teased just to make him pout and call him conceited, but he knew for sure that he was dreaming of them… for Leonardo had no doubt in his mind that his beloved loved him requitedly.

 

“Love you too, Raphie…” He graced a finger over Raph’s shoulder lightly. The touch seemed to help settle the other completely. Leo smiled, then went back to writing with new inspirations in his heart.

 

Their organization had gained popularity beyond their dreams. It wasn’t long before Karai needed to explore expansion options. Raph had always been very aware of the devastating statistics surrounding youth violence. If one would take into account all reported homicides worldwide, those involving kids between the ages of ten and twenty nine gathered to forty three percent of the total number…. Eighty three percent of that involved male victims. Even when death is not the culmination of the violent act, the impact it has on the victim will repercute throughout their life with both physical and psychological scars that could impede the ability of the individual to be able to have functioning social skills. This had all hit way too close to home for him.

 

One day he had gone to The Foot headquarters building to accompany Leo to a meeting when a young boy approached him in the hallway. The boy looked scared and unsure as he gathered his courage to speak to Raphael. “Excuse me, sir…”

 

Raph looked at him from head to feet. The kid was trembling. He couldn’t be older than twelve years, the curls on his head where a dirty blonde, streaks on his face showed dried up tears and snot. His two little hands where balled into fists by his side. He then noticed the dried blood covering his reddened knuckles. It was then that an image of himself stormed his mind, and he felt the sharpest twinge in his stomach… so sharp it physically made him bend over and take two heavy breaths. He looked up at the child who had relaxed a bit in obvious concern for the grownup who had received an imaginary punch to his gut. Raph smiled at those warm brown eyes that showed so much suffering for the short years he had spend in this cruel world. He reached out gently and pulled the small body against his plastron. The boy let out a small gasp. “It’s okay, kid. You’re okay now…”

 

Little legs gave out underneath the boy as he broke out into a deep breathless sob. Raph shushed softly and rocked him slowly to comfort him. Thick tears rolled down his emerald cheeks.

 

“Raph…?” Leonardo’s whisper called to him. Raph looked at his lover, his mouth opened to say something, but the knot in his throat wouldn’t allow the words to emerge. He snapped it shut, bit his lip, and tightened the grip on the crying child. Leo crouched down and placed a hand on Raph’s head, caringly rubbing his skin, the contact meant to give support and reassurance, because neither of them was alone anymore.

 

The boy’s name was Gabriel. He was in fact twelve. When Karai contacted Child Protective Services they informed her that there was no record of him in the system, but under the same last name and mother there had been another child who had been found dead in Central Park due to an overdose. The mother had since then stayed off the radar. CPS employees work very hard and have some of the most strenuous schedules of any work force agency, but the behemoth they fight is ever growing, and some laws which protect parents sometimes are used against them by packs of hungry lawyers who are always eager to receive the state’s payroll checks and benefits.

 

Gabe’s mom was a junkie, his father a mystery. To Leo, he was a mirror…

 

Leo and Gabe didn’t have too much interaction. Raph, on the other hand, had become obsessed with the kid, making it his personal mission to help the boy adapt to his new found life. Raphael had noticed the estrange behavior from his partner when it came to the boy, but he assumed Leo was just being his usual stick in the mud self when it came to becoming close to people in general. Leonardo was, after all, the stoic leader of TMNT. It was Raphael’s full heart for Gabriel’s story that helped him brush off whatever worry would arise from Leo’s obviously tense exchanges with the young one.

 

“Where are you going?” Leonardo asked his lover while the other was getting dressed.

 

“To Headquarters. Karai asked me to coach the kids in some sport activities,” Raph answered with excitement in his voice.

 

“I see… well that will be good for them.” Leo stood from his reading chair.

 

“Aren’t ya supposed ta be heading over there soon too? I thought Donnie said something about a meeting or s’mething…” Raph glanced at Leo as he spoke. His boyfriend grabbed his already cold cup of tea and sipped it almost bitterly. It was obvious he was sulking, and a sulking Leonardo was one who was very easy to tease… “Well, since Trax is in town I asked him ta come help too.” Raph turned to hide the grin that scrunched his face.

 

Leonardo almost choked on the small sip of liquid. His shoulders tensed at the last statement. Yes it was true that amends had been made with the horned faced humanoid, but Leo couldn’t help himself from walking wearily around him, specially when Raphael was present. “Five minutes. I’m coming with you.” The second Leo left the room, Raph burst out laughing.

 

The taxi ride to the building was short and quiet. Raph would try to make small talk which Leo did his best to answer in almost a mono syllabic way. This was slowly getting on Raph’s nerves. As soon as they exited the cab, Raph took a deep breath and gave one last shot at dialogue. “Do ya have time ta come see the kids before your meeting?” Leo grunted and shrugged while he covered his eyes with his large aviator sunglasses. That was it. “Okay dude, what bug crawled up yer ass now?!” Raphael almost bellowed the question, his body bending over Leo’s.

 

Taking a defensive step back, Leo said, “Excuse me?”

 

Raph took a step forward closing the space between them again, not giving Leo any personal space for comfort. “Is it because of Trax?” Leo’s eyes fell to the ground, Raph could see the pained expression behind the shades as the blue-blushed turtle shook his head. “Then what is it? Every time we need to come here you get in one of these moods and my patience has limits Leo! Limits that aren’t hard ta reach!” Raphael continued his demanding, his arms coming up in exasperated waves.

 

Leo bit his lip. “It’s nothing.” Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed at Leo’s words. “Well, it’s something, but nothing to do with us… I’m sorry. I’m working through this… Just please, be a little more patient with me here,” Leo took off his sunglasses to look Raph in the eye. He still saw fire in those golden pools. “Tonight. We can talk about it tonight.”

 

Raph’s posture relaxed. “We better,” he whispered out in a breath. He then turned and started to walk slowly, allowing Leo to catch up to him easily. They both entered the building and made their way to the gym on the third floor. Standing at the door, Raph turned to Leo, took a deep breath and said, “Call me when yer meeting’s over.” He opened the door and stepped in. The cheers of kids yelling his name in excitement pierced Leo like daggers, but Trax’s voice greeting him softly was a hammer to Leonardo’s chest.

 

He stood behind that door for what felt like an hour, his mind rambling over his irrational thoughts and fears… he felt like a fucking pansy. Squaring out his shoulders, Leo took a deep breath and pushed the door open like a bat out of hell. Everyone on the other side stood quiet when they heard it slam. Leo was panting, his face a deep pink, his mouth felt like it had cotton for a tongue. “I-I… I thought… I, uhm…” he stuttered. He looked at Raph and saw the way he was frowning, seeming confused and irritated at the same time. He then looked at Trax, who’s face was questioning but serene. Leo saw the orange basketball Trax was holding, took a deep breath and straightened his back. He cleared his throat and said, “I thought you guys could use another player?” His nerves multiplied when the group of excited kids ran to his side screaming their joy.

 

“I want to be in mister Leo’s team!”

 

“Me too!”

 

“He’s so cool, I’m sure we’ll win with him!”

 

The kids’ laughter was contagious. Before he knew it Leo was smiling as well, feeling pumped by all the praise he was receiving.

 

“Ok guys. Since Leo is now joining us, then I’ll serve as referee while Trax and him play as captains for the two teams,” Raph snickered. “Remember everyone, it’s about having fun, so we all have to play nice… understood?” The last word he emphasized as he stared at the two adults on the court. Trax raised both hands defensively, while Leo pouted his bottom lip out.

 

The teams were separated and the whistle blew. Leo was weary of Trax’s behavior when they started, but soon noticed that the large reptile was completely focusing on the children. He noticed genuine smiles, and great sportsmanship on his behalf. Leo felt embarrassed to still have clung onto an irrational jealousy towards his boyfriend’s friend. With peace of mind, he immersed himself into the game as well, carrying the smaller kids on his shoulders and helping them dunk like Michael Jordan.

 

Towards the end of their activity, Leo noticed Gabriel sitting on the bleachers scribbling away in a notebook. When the game ended, everyone huddled up to talk about the strategies they had learned and to share which had been their favorite part. Leonardo took the opportunity to approach Gabe. “Hi…” he said softly. Gabriel looked up shyly, his cheeks went pink as he tried to cover the page he was working on. “Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t meant to interrupt you,” Leo continued. “I just saw you all the way over here and wanted to say hi before I head out.” He pat Gabe’s head softly and smiled before he turned away.

 

“W-wait… mister Leo…” The boy called. Leonardo turned, feeling a strong pitter patter in his chest. “I made something… you wanna see?” He turned through the pages of his notebook and held it against his chest, waiting for Leo’s response to give him the boost of courage to unveil his creation. The turtle nodded, to which Gabe smiled. “I-It’s not too good…”

 

On the page there was a beautiful drawing of Raphael, only he looked different… He was wearing a red mask over his face with holes for his eyes to shine through and he was wearing protective gear as if he was heading to war. Leo was blown away. “Did you draw this?” Gabe nodded. “All by yourself?” He nodded again. “Gabriel, this is amazing!”

 

The little boy’s face lit up. “You really think so? Wait! I have more!” The kid turned a few pages for Leo to see. He had drawn Donnie and Mikey as well, both dressed in the same style warrior clothing, Donnie wearing purple around his eyes, Mikey wearing orange. Gabe started to tell Leo a story about four heroes who had defeated the evil emperor who had ruled the land with an iron fist. He said the heroes had brought peace to the people and helped all the orphans in the village.

 

“Where is the fourth hero?” Leo asked, his face in a wide grin. Gabe went quiet, his face was as red as the mask he had colored around Raph’s character. He slowly turned a few more pages and showed Leo the fourth warrior. His skin was a forest green, his mask was blue, and in his hands he carried two samurai swords. Leonardo sigh in admiration. “I wish I looked this cool in real life.”

 

Gabe’s eyes widened. “But you ARE cool! Super cool!” His voice was filled with excitement. “You are so cool you are the person who mister Raphael loves most in the world!”

 

Leo stared at the boy, his eyes glimmering. “You think so…?” The kid nodded violently. Leo smiled. “Well, if you think so, then I guess I have no choice but to work my hardest to be cooler than ever!” Gabriel giggled.

 

“Hey, Leo! Yer gonna be late, babe!” Raph called to his beloved.

 

Leo looked at Raph and waved, he then turned to his new friend and said, “You know, I actually know how to use the katana a bit… I can show you, if you want…”

 

Gabriel’s little mouth opened wide, his eyes glazed over. “Yes please!”

 

Leo high fived the kid and stood to leave. He walked by Raphael who stared at him with a cocky grin. “Looks like ya made a pal, huh?”

 

The forest green turtle nodded and whispered, “Tonight I want you to wear a red mask…” Raphael blushed, his grin vanishing. “Like a ninja…”

 

“He showed ya his drawings? He never shows his drawings!” Raph muttered nervously. “I just know about it cause I peeped by accident!... Hey! Gabe! Come here-“ He ran to the boy who squeaked, closed his notebook and started to flee while laughing at him. Leo chuckled and walked away to catch the elevator to the conference rooms.

 

The company was flourishing. Karai had matured as the true executive Leo had always known she could be. Her plans where coming together and the number of youths being placed in educational programs where in the rise. The four of them stared at the statistic charts with pride gleaming through their eyes as parents of superb honor role students.

 

“I would like to offer both Raphael and Traximus positions within our payroll as the official coaches for our home teams.” The young woman tapped her folder over the glass table to align the documents inside. “We could use the help, and the children seem to do very well with them.”

 

“That’s a great idea, sis!!” Mikey was the first to respond.

 

“Raph will be thrilled, but I don’t think Trax will stick around for long. He has been working hard to get into the Air Force… He’s trying to get some flight experience in order to qualify for the NASA’s screening interview.” Donnie adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

 

“The guy is still set on going into space?” Mikey leaned forward with interest. “That’s so awesome!”

 

Donatello took the bite and allowed himself to get excited about his friend’s journey as well. “Yeah! It’s been his dream since forever. He’s aiming to be able to attend the interview in Texas in two years. I think he can do it. He did manage to graduate with honors from engineering school.”

 

“Awesome… Wonder if he can bring us on a trip… I wanna be the first turtle to walk over Mars!” Michelangelo stroke a pose, setting both hands on his hips while propping his let foot on his chair; like a super hero on a mountain top. Karai giggled.

 

“Raph will do it,” Leo interjected. The rest looked his way. “He loves those kids.”

 

Donnie smiled. “That he does… and he loves sports.”

 

The subject had been settled. Everyone was happy. Leo couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend’s face when Karai broke the news to him. He knew Raph had been wishing for a paying job doing something meaningful other than helping Will around the bar.

 

Once the meeting ended the guys went into the recording studio. They needed to work on a radio commercial to promote their upcoming fundraiser. Thank goodness it was short and mostly scripted cause Leo’s mind was floating around somewhere in the gym, above a certain hothead. He begged Karai to wait for them to be done before she told Raph about the offer. All of them wanted to be present. This would be the one thing that would officiate Raphael as an active member of Foot Productions. This would bond them all as family on paper. The missing link would be complete.

 

Michelangelo kept playing with the strings of his hoodie while Donnie fiddled with his spectacles. Leo was biting his lip so much at one point he stated to taste copper in his mouth. Once the director declared the commercial satisfactory, all three turtles ran out the door so fast they almost got their shells stuck on the frame. They were all laughing and yelling to each other to wait up. Mikey even pulled a fancy backflip while running ahead in stone cold mockery to the slower and older turtles. As the baby-blue-eyed terrapin cackled away, Leo gave Donnie a quick glance which the genius understood. With a sharp turn both of them disappeared from Mikey’s sight. Then, out the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of forest and olive green. “What the heck? Are ya two ninjas or something and ya didn’t tell me!? What gives!?” They all laughed. Donnie high-fived Leo for remembering about the short cut.

 

Once they reached the gym door, they quieted completely. Karai was waiting patiently. Leo gave her a soft smile, he turned to his band mates, and with all of their approvals the small woman opened the door and walked in. “Raphael… A moment please….”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Ngh…. Ahhh…..” Every moan that escaped Leonardo’s mouth electrified Raphael. Their greens turned to jewels as they shone under their sweat. Their love making that night was slow… every touch calculated… Raph reached his hand behind Leo’s head and softly pulled the tails of the makeshift blue mask back. That beautiful neck… it screamed to be taken. He suckled the nape of it, followed by breathy kisses. Leo churred, then begged for teeth. Raph complied, Leo felt the smile on his lover’s face while he felt his soft bites go down his shoulders. Every time Raphael bit down hard he thrust deep inside.

 

Leonardo pulled his lover in by wrapping his calves under the emerald turtle’s ass. Raph’s red mask now hung by his neck, Leo’s fingers still clasped around it firmly, pulling that delicious mouth against his body feverously.

 

“Fuck, Leo… hmmm, yes~” Raph breathed out. Leo’s skin shivered at the sound of that guttural voice. The table under them creaked dangerously, but no one cared.

 

“Aahh!”  Raphael lifted the smaller turtle and bounced him on his cock twice before slamming him against the wall. His rhythm was unforgiving, and Leo loved it. Forest green fingers crept between them to wrap around a matching colored shaft, but emerald ones got there first and closed around the length. God it felt so good to feel that big rough hand over his dick. With every thrust up Leo’s cock got stroked in Raphael’s palm. With a deep churr, Raph came. His seed was hot and unceasing. The second Leo saw the expression on that face he adored, pure pleasure at it’s best, he spurted hi own milk up onto his and his beloved’s plastrons. They trembled, still embracing one another against the wall. Neither wanted to be the first to let go, Leo set his legs down, but didn’t relinquish his hold on Raph. “I love you…”

 

Raphael’s palm cupped the side of Leo’s face. Still breathing hard, he lowered his mouth on the other’s and suckled on the still plumped lips he had bit moments before. Leonardo’s insides quivered as Raph’s tongue danced over his lip ring before making its way inside with a moan. The other hand came up and curled around Leonardo’s beautiful neck, his pulse strong under the touch. “I fucking adore you, Babe…”

 

“I’m so proud of us…” Leo whispered.

 

“So am I, Fearless.” Raph kissed the other’s forehead.

 

“Gabe is going to be so happy when he hears the news.” Leo’s arms surrounded Raph’s thick neck.

 

“I’m not telling him yet.”

 

Leo separated a little in order to look at Raph in his eyes questioningly. “Why…?”

 

Raph rolled his eyes and let out a breath with a groan. “Just don’t wanna yet.”

 

Leo raised a brow suspiciously. “Raphael…?”

 

The hothead growled and flung a hand in the air in protest. “Fine! I don’t wanna tell the knucklehead cause he promised to show more drawings of ya if I stayed… If he finds out I’m under contract the agreement will go caput!” Leo bit his lip as he tried his hardest to suppress his laughter. “I’m serious! The kid is a tyrant with hi drawings!”

 

Leonardo laughed while he tightened his hug once more. He brought his lips next to Raph’s head and whispered. “You make sure you keep this secret for as long as you can… my red clad ninja turtle…”

 

END.


End file.
